Life with Clark
by TheRequester
Summary: Inspired by Life with Bruce. I though everything would suck ,even as a super hero, until Clark, Bruce, Alfred and mostly Dick came into my life.


**Me and never wanting to finish stories! Its not me its my mental disabilitly. Anyway I don't own Superman, Clark, Batman, Robin, Bruce or Dick. I do however own Fang and well me! Its be creepy if I didn't own myself. I say that disclaimer for all chapters! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1

How we Truly Met

Clark and I were walking to the large mansion where his friend Bruce lived. I would prefer having us fly there instead but eh, walking is just fine too. But anyhow, I should just get to the point and say how we met for real.

I remember being kidnapped before school started, I was being locked in a dark but bright enough to see house. I was in my Summer Clothes, a blue tee shirt, purple skirt and flip flops-yes the perfect outfit to wear when kidnapped. When that guy came in I was gonna kick his-err yeah you know what I mean. Anyway I heard the door and he came in, quick as a flash he put me in a headlock. _Chomp! _I bit that fools hand, he screamed and started to wave his hand around. I just hung there like a little baby alligator not letting go anytime soon, I mean eventually I fell. Only cause his hand went _flop flop flop _on the ground.

Yep I bit it off and he fell with a _thud! _I did feel a bit (haha! bit get it?) bad that I killed him but it was his fault he kidnapped the great F-Jacqui I mean. Anyway, I climb the stairs leading to the roof to see if that super hero came to-oof!

Whats this? I'm actually flying in the sky, I knew I could do it! Haha when did I grow wings?

As I look up I see that friendly face of the (somewhat annoying) Superman! Why is it that HE gets all the fame and credit for doing work. Does anyone even know what Fang does? Fang, which is me, solved murders, saved robbed banks, and even stopped several explosions? Yes I know I should feel happy saving a bunch of lives and I am, but I would at least like someone to know it was me! It bothers the crap outta me, and makes me mad that Superman is the one getting credit for everything he does but me? No!

"Thanks Superman!" I said cheerfully, I was happy about not get getting whatever the guy was planning or even being stuck there. Right now I just didn't want to get err...

He didn't look happy with me at all, "Just be careful not to walk by yourself." He looked so pissed right now I could almost laugh, now that's how mad I get. I felt just fine before I looked down, that was it. I started to squirm around from fear, why I did that? Well its me wanting to be on the floor and not in the sky, "You aren't gonna fall. Stay still!" Pfft, he didn't sound sincere at all to me. Deciding I didn't want to deal with it I closed my eyes until I was on the ground, "Stay out of trouble or you'll be sorry."

Once he left I picked up a rock and attempted to throw it only for it to land on my foot instead. Ow! I didn't scream or cry (Imma superhero! I don't cry) but I however bite my fist til it started to bleed, a lot. But other than that I kept throwing rocks his direction before I felt my ear being pulled, "Stop throwing or you'll be sorry!" Gee I wonder who that could be?

Clark, I knew it. "Oh hi Clark." I said dropping the rocks.

"Don't 'Oh hi Clark' me. Get inside and let me fixe those teeth of yours." He pushed me in and forced me to brush the blood off. I felt great with that blood on my teeth it made me feel like I did something good. Be put my feet in cold water so the pain would be gone faster, while I was there he gave me the longest lecture on why to never throw rocks. "...they can hits somebody's glasses and break them...rocks can make someone's head bleed and..."

I was super bored and to get out of it I said I was gonna call my parents. "Clark its pretty late, I should call my parents."

"Jacqui," he said stopping me and motioned for me to set my phone. "I need to tell you something."

I got a strange feeling that this wasn't going to be good at all, "Well, what is it?"

"Well, I really hate to say this but, you see. Your family has gone-" the heck was he gonna say? "missing."

"Missing?" I asked titling my head in confusion. It was a bad habit of mine, like me biting my nails and saying fone instead of phone. But I'm getting distracted, where was I? Oh right Clark and I were talking about my family missing...

He looked sad, and uncomfortable, "Yes, but do not worry-" like heck I wasn't, "as the police, SWAT, and search teams are looking for your family and others. "

Did it look like I wasn't worried-my eyes are red, my hands are shaking, and my voice would crack any second. "I-I can't believe this!" I almost said 'you', "They can't be, its not right for them!"_ crack! _My cracked from unexplainable emotion and sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Jacqui. Everything will be okay I swear on my life." Clark set his hand on my should comfortingly.

I cover my face with my hands in tears shaking, "Its okay. I-I know they are safe so-somewhere on E-Earth. Right?"

I felt strong hard arms around me, I realized he was hugging me so I would feel better. I clung to him and cried loudly into his chest not letting go anytime soon, I can't believe they were gone. It felt so awkward, wrong, and unbelievable my own family would be missing like that. While in his arms he started to walk carrying me, "C-Clark?"

"Shh" he said kissing my forehead, "go to sleep. Shh shh." I felt...safe with him holding me and talking to me that way. Just like my dad did when I was little.

Clark took me to a guest room to lay me down in the bed but I didn't let go of him, "Please don't leave me." I didn't want Clark to go missing either and leave me all alone, I was already lonely enough not spending as much time with my dad who is gone most of the time.

"Jacqui," he sighed, "I would never leave you." he sat down next to me and stroked my hair, "Shh, go to sleep my dar. Shhh shh." over and over until my eyes brought darkness and I fell asleep.

This is how I met Clark- no Superman as a awesome father.

* * *

**Aw, how could I do this to myself. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, I forgot Clark's personality but research wasn't going too well so this is how I picture him. **


End file.
